Forever Mine
by MirroredFaces
Summary: Erik has heard the dancer with the heavenly voice and now he wants to control it. Whether his help is wanted or not.
1. Sound of heaven

** Forever Mine**

**By MirroredFaces**

**Authors Note: This is my first time writing anything this so I apologize in advance if its lame or badly written.**

**Reviews would be nice to help me along :D**

Christine

I lay in my small bed in the ballet dormitory and wiped a tear harshly from my face, trying to dispel any evidence that it had ever been there. I didn't want any of the other girls to see me crying again, it was all I had done each night since my arrival at the Opera Populaire. It was becoming like my own little ritual, I cried even though inside I was silent.

A week had passed since I had lost my Father, though I could still hear his weak voice in my ear and feel his soft arms holding me as tightly as he could. An old acquaintance of his, Madame Giry had taken pity on me,even with my minimal dance skills. I owed her so much for it, though I hardly knew her at all. I had only attended two dance rehearsals so far and they hadn't gone as well as I had hoped. I would stay in the back ground in future and try to pick up new skills as I went along.

Dance wasn't really a gift that I had been born with, but it was something I enjoyed. As Father played exciting melodies on his precious violin, I would spin around lost in the music. Other times he would play sweet songs of love and I would just sit still listening, entranced by the pure feeling that he radiated whilst playing. Along with my Father all I had was music, and it was all I had needed back then. Now I had nothing, no sweet songs, no stories of angels and goblins to send me off into exciting dream worlds, nothing. I had myself and that would have to be enough.

I didn't want the other girls to think I was crazy; never speaking and constantly crying didn't really give off the best impression. I promised myself tomorrow would have to be a new start; I would put more care into my dancing and try to make some sort of acquaintance with the other girls. What I needed right now was a friend, no matter how much I wanted it my Father wasn't coming back.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling slightly better. I washed and dressed in silence, looking for some kind of leeway into the conversation of the other girls, but they all seemed too intimate with each other and I didn't even know their names.

As I laced up my ballet slippers I caught the eye of the girl opposite me, she was tying her long blonde hair into a ribbon. She smiled politely at me and I took my chances giving her a shy smile. She went back to tying her hair and I hoped she had noticed.

As I made my way down to rehearsal I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and turned quickly confused, it was the girl I had smiled at earlier.

"You're Christine Daee? She asked, though it seemed more like a statement. I nodded." My mother told me about you, I'm Meg Giry".

Finding the connection between the two names I smiled, her Mother had been hospitable; I only hoped her daughter was as accepting.

Falling into conversation with Meg proved easy and we chatted all the way down to rehearsal about the other girls and the masterpieces that took place in our home. It seemed we got on so well that Madame Giry had to slap her cane vigorously against the hard floor; we giggled and parted as she took a place at the front of the group and I slipped in behind everyone else hoping to be unnoticed.

I lacked the rhythm some of the more experienced girls had but as the lesson progressed I noticed my ability to remember the sequences better, this was in improvement however little it seemed. I had kept the promise to myself, maybe things from here on could only get better, I hoped so anyway.

Once the lesson finished I once again found myself by Meg's side. The star soprano Carlotta took the stage and shooed us all away so she could become the center of attention. All of the other girls left to go back to the dormitories, but Meg and I hid behind the stage curtain to watch the performance. The orchestra began and I instantly recognized the music, it was The Jewel Song from Faust, I gasped in excitement, it was my favorite opera. As Carlotta began to sing I heard the talent in her voice, but there was no heart or soul. She lacked certain qualities that really made a singer stand out.

As the song came to and end Meg and I made our way back to our room to rest. Meg danced along the corridors humming along to the music we had heard and I absent mindedly joined her. Without thinking I started to sing along as Meg provided a backing tune, she stopped suddenly looking at me.

"Christine you didn't tell me you could sing" she exclaimed.

"I'm not that good, you're an amazing dancer" I shrugged, trying to pull the attention away from myself.

"With training though you could be better than Carlotta" She said ignoring my comment.

"I'm going to go up to the roof, I need some fresh air" I turned quickly to walk the other way without giving any explanation and waved to Meg. She looked confused but waved anyway and I left.

I ran up the stony steps that led to roof, being careful not to slip and break my neck, though It wouldn't have really mattered, no one would miss me. I grunted and pushed away the thought; I needed to start looking up but my morbid thoughts were constantly dragging me back down.

* * *

Erik

I took my usual place in box five, watching as our "beloved" diva took the stage. The orchestra struck up the music and I was noticeably impressed. The violinists had really got their act together and started playing like real musicians; though it had taken a few extremely threatening notes to make a difference. I must keep that mental note; violence really does work.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard a screeching reach my sensitive ears. I sighed rapping my fingers against the arm of the chair I sat at, trying to keep my anger under control. This wouldn't do, she was giving my opera house a bad impression. I wondered if her sudden disappearance would cause any problems. No that would be too much trouble for me; Iwould rather just kill her. I left my seat as the song came to an end, needing to hear no more. I would come up with some plan later; right now I just needed to get away.

Twisting through various corridors, hidden in the shadows, I proceeded to find a stagehand or a lone dancer to scare. I was just in that kind of mood.

I stopped suddenly, hearing a voice around the corner. It had a sweet, pure quality to it and it was almost angelic sounding. It was by no means perfect though and was obviously

untrained, but I coveted it either way.

I waited, cloaked by the shadows to see who the heavenly voice belonged to. A young girl passed with the Giry child, I'd never seen her before.

They parted and she made her way to the roof.I followed her, I didn't care whether she wanted my help or not.I'd heard her voice and I wanted it; she was my property now.


	2. indecent proposal

**I'm not very keen on the way this chapter turned out, but hey any advice or constructive criticism is welcome ^^ Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Kikivivi – Thanks ^^ She is about 16, that way there's more leeway for different plot outcomes.**

Christine

I ran out into the cold, scolding myself for not having more appropriate clothing. Hugging my arms around myself and shivering, I ran towards the edge and looked out over the city.

The last time I had sung had been with my father, he was in his last few days and sounded so very weak but still as passionate as he had always been.

My eyes started to sting and I felt a few stray tears escape. For a short time I had almost forgotten the grief that had been haunting me and then it all suddenly came flooding back in one moment.

I started to shake and a giant sob over took my body.

"Why can't the past just die" I screamed into the freezing air, my shrill voice echoing out over the city.

I fell down to the floor tucking my face into my knees, willing the tears to stop. Would it always be like this, would I never find peace?

Suddenly I shot my head up; a disembodied voice took over my senses. It was so enchanting, singing a wordless song of loneliness and pain.

All thoughts parted from my mind and I could only listen.

I looked around and found myself to be completely alone; there was no other entry to the roof. I pulled myself up as quietly as I possibly could, for how could one interrupt such a divine sound.

The song came to an end and I could wait no longer.

"What creature makes such music?" I sighed.

A frantic laugh shook the air, this was no longer the angelic songbird, it was sinister and threatening.

"A creature indeed" the manic voice bellowed.

The smile left my face instantly.

* * *

Erik

I saw her face drop, I had scared her and she had yet to even see me. This had to be a new record, the victims fear didn't usually show until they saw my face; well my mask, nobody ever saw my real face. Though the idea of my face being the last thing a person would see before immediate death struck a few chords, how horrendous that would be, I would have to try out my idea.

Snapping back into reality I watched as the girl stood still in the middle of the roof, her eyes roaming over every corner and crevice. She would never find me, I have my secrets, we all do.

I had to find out her name, I wondered if it would live up to the beauty of her voice.

I stared at her form, taking in every detail, noticing how each chocolate brown curl fell against her skin and wondered if her skin was made from snow. She looked so pure; she couldn't be any older than sixteen surely.

"What is your name child" I hoped putting on a sweet voice would lure her back in.

She span around frantically looking for my hidden form, I found it hard to bite back another laugh.

"Who is there, show yourself" she shouted.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer............._please_" my patience was growing short, I was used to getting what I wanted when I wanted.

"My father told me never to talk to strangers" she carried on looking for my hiding place, clearly ready to run at the slightest hint of danger.

This was not going to be as easy as I thought. I needed to tempt her, and then once she was willing, she was mine. What would a young girl want though? Fame? Fortune? A shining knight? Ha. I laughed inwardly picturing her removing the helmet to reveal deaths own head; she would surely not take the situation with the same humour. I imagine to a young girl like her I would be the Devil incarnate.

"If we worked together you could have everything you ever wanted, every night your song would take flight. The world would worship you. You would be the master, I the slave" I blurted out quickly. Was that excitement I heard? I hoped not. "Just give me your voice, that's all I need. _Give your gift to me_" I was all but begging at her feet now.

She was silent, it almost seemed like she was considering the idea. I tapped my foot eagerly in anticipation.

"No" she whispered, looking down at the floor.

Had I heard her wrong?

"_What_" I growled. Anger, now this was an emotion I knew only too well.

"No" she repeated shouting, though the look in her eyes told me everything I needed to know. Fear; I knew that one too.

I banged my fists hard against the stone wall repeatedly in a fit of fury. I was acting like a child, I may as well have stamped my feet and cried as well, but I didn't care. How dare she dismiss me, after all I had offered her.

"So you choose to reject my _so_ innocent offer of help?" I sneered, dragging out each word, giving her one last chance. I wanted so much for her to let me in.

She shook her head and turned her gaze to the ground.

"Ah so you do not need me, is that it? Stupid girl! This is not then end. Your fate lies in my hands, do not forget that, you belong to _me_ now" I spat out crazily,

She had denied me that which I wanted, _needed_. If I could not take her with consent, then I would have to take her by force.

The thread in my mind had snapped, someone needed to pay, and I didn't care who. If I stayed I would regret my actions towards the girl, if I left someone would most likely die. I though it safer to take the latter option.

I fled the scene in a hurry, a gust of wind following in my path.

* * *

Christine

What just happened?

It seemed I was alone now, the sweet song of silence had returned.

I stood still in fear as the voice's words spoke in my mind, 'you belong to me' what did that mean? Who was this monster? It could have been someone playing a trick on me, why bother though, nobody really knows who I am.

I felt like crying again, only tears of panic this time not pain.

I barged through the heavy metal door and ran down the steps. I wanted to waste no time in getting away, and staying away for a very long time.

Reaching a long corridor with countless amounts of doors, no doubt leading to more stairways and corridors, I finally accepted the fact that I was lost. The dark shadows loomed over me, mocking my state of mind. It was getting late and though I didn't want to admit it; I was utterly terrified.

Walking around aimlessly I finally came across two girls I knew to be dancers, they were running and speaking worriedly in hushed tones, I couldn't make out any of their words.

Realizing it was my best shot I ran after them, which proved to be a good decision when we reached the dormitories.

The two girls burst in shouting which I found a little extreme, but I made no comment as I followed behind them.

I threw myself down on my bed and forced all thoughts out of my head, pushing away the words of the voice.

A small smile broke out over my features at the though of sleep. In dreams my Father came back to life and the present worries slipped away. It would all be back the next morning but for now I didn't care.

All of the girls gathered around in a circle anxious to hear the story that was to be told, I had no interest in fickle tales or gossip right now.

I stood to find my night clothes.

"There is a murderer among us" one of the two girls shouted suddenly.

I stopped in my tracks.

"It was the Opera ghost" the other girl shrieked.

All of the girls gasped knowing the fiend at once.

The smile faded as quickly as it appeared; it's funny how emotions can change in a split second.


	3. Those eyes that burn

**This is just a quick update, the chapter isn't very eventful but I don't want Erik and Christine to meet again too quickly. Thanks again to all you guys who reviewed, it's always great to find out what you think!**

**Etoile du Bolshoi- My Erik is Lerouxian in his looks and his personality, though of course with my own little twist on it :)**

**Kikivivi- No problem by the way, I felt it rude not to return the favour, besides I really like your story!**

* * *

Erik

I threw the catgut down onto the table, I was still seething with anger, and my usual outlet of violence had failed me.

I wouldn't deny that I had enjoyed it, disposing of that letch Buquet had been on my list for a while. He was always running around telling stories about me and spreading rumours, it helped my reputation there was no doubt about that; I just really wanted to kill him though.

It's not like he didn't deserve it anyway, he was always making trouble with everyone, especially the girls. I pictured his hands roaming all over Christine's body as she tried but failed to fight him off, yes it was justified; besides if he wanted to live he shouldn't have gotten in my way.

My thoughts trailed back to the meeting on the roof.

She had rejected me. I should have known she wouldn't understand, she seemed so trusting and innocent though.

I still didn't even know her name; she wouldn't even indulge me just a little.

It wasn't the end though; it couldn't be. It was dark in my life and I had seen a little light. She could teach me, show me what I was missing from the world. She just needed time, I was sure of it, and then she would come to me.

I would pay her another visit very soon, but I just wanted to drown my sorrows for a while; I was getting to old for this.

* * *

Christine

Had this all been my fault?

I felt like I had to take the blame in someway.

It had to have been _him_; it would have been too much of a coincidence otherwise. That monster hadn't been a figment of my imagination, he was a scoundrel that had haunted the Opera house for years demanding money and causing the occasional _accident_ when things didn't go his way.

Meg had told me all that she knew of the opera "ghost", though it was obvious he was no ghost, he was a real flesh and blood killer and now he wanted me; I didn't divulge this information to Meg of course.

"Are you well Christine, your face has gone white so suddenly" Meg said as she felt my cheek for a high temperature.

I lent away from her touch, my heart was racing and I was burning up as a result of fear, I couldn't let her know anything was wrong.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" I smiled, "just a little spooked".

"Me too, there hasn't been a murder like this in a long time. People have been sent notes, scary ones from what I've heard and a few people have been injured but that's all. He must have been angry about something" Meg said sliding into her bed.

Great, that's just great, he was angry about something and I knew what. I couldn't have just trusted a stranger though, especially since this man turned out to be a murderer. I could have been the victim; it could have been me hanging from that rope down in the cellars.

How had this villain not been caught and arrested? Neither of the managers had even been up to assure us all that we were safe, they had just left us to find out by ourselves.

I shuddered as I climbed into my own bed and pulled the covers around myself. I had rehearsal in the morning and sleep was clearly going to be an issue.

I lay awake for what seemed like hours after all the other girls had settled down, I just couldn't stop thinking of that poor man, I'd never met him but I was sure no one deserved to die like that.

* * *

I woke with a strange feeling; I couldn't have been asleep for long, I was hardly aware that I had slept at all.

My eyes shot open and all the air seemed to rush out of my lungs, I managed a tiny gasp that only I would have been able to hear. Two glowing yellow eyes were staring right at me, burning through my own eyes and into my soul. I couldn't make out who they belonged to; they seemed to float above me of their own accord, everything else blended to into the darkness. I wanted to shut my eyes tightly forever and forget that I'd seen anything but I couldn't, it seemed impossible to look anywhere else. I was almost in some kind of trance, my mind was hazy and I couldn't even control what I was doing and then suddenly they were gone. It was as if they had never even been there.

My eyelids grew suddenly heavy and I feel into a deep sleep forgetting that I had ever woken.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I felt strange, like I should remember something really important, but my memory was completely blank. It was a strange feeling, but I shrugged it off putting it down to stress or something of the sort.

After performing all of my usual duties in the morning, I joined Meg at the doorway to make our way down to rehearsals.

Meg chatted away about something, I'm not sure what she was saying really, as rude as it may seem my mind was away with other things.

I continued getting lost in my own thoughts throughout the lesson, I felt like something was watching me, not from just one direction though, from everywhere.

Forgetting myself I tripped and fell to the ground.

"Christine Daee!" Madame Giry shouted, slamming her cane against the floor."What is wrong with you child, your technique is faltering. I give you leave of your lessons until you can return with a clear mind ready to learn".

A few of the girls around me giggled and my face burned the brightest red possible.

I knew she hadn't meant the outburst; she was so passionate about dance, it still upset me though.

I left the stage as quickly as my legs could carry me, hoping no one noticed my obvious embarrassment.

I would return to my bed and try to get my thoughts under control; besides where else could I go, I would be steering clear of the roof and every other room in the building was an office or closet.

* * *

Erik

Finally I could put a name to that beautiful face.

"Christine, Christine" I whispered watching her run from the stage.

Anger flared inside me, it should be inexcusable to treat an angel so. I pictured my long fingers twisting around Giry's thin neck and snapping it in an instant, two murders in twenty four hours would be something else, even for me.

I wouldn't of course lay a finger on her, unless she _really_ deserved it, I had a strange sort of respect for her, she was a strong woman and she only accepted the best. No wonder she had scalded Christine, oh what a name I could shout it out again and again from the highest rooftops, of course I wouldn't, that would be unsightly.

Where was I oh yes, Christine was not built for dancing, she had a fragile body, but a powerful voice and one day the world would hear it and the angels would weep in jealousy, for no one had heard a sweeter voice.

Time was all I needed, just a little more time.


End file.
